Typical computing devices have many features, including hardware, firmware, and software features. Certain features, such as wireless communication circuits, may output or control the output of radio frequency (RF) energy emissions from the computing devices. Computing device manufacturers generally, and mobile computing device manufacturers in particular, prefer higher RF energy output levels to increase the performance of the computing device (e.g., increased upload/download performance levels, fewer dropped connections, etc.). However, under certain conditions, the output level of the RF energy being emitted may need to be lowered. One such condition is the proximity of the RF energy emitting feature of the computing device to a body of a user of the mobile computing device. For example, the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) has imposed a specific absorption rate (SAR) requirement (i.e., an RF energy emission limit) of 1.6 W/Kg due to health concerns over the RF emissions being absorbed by the body.
A common practice adopted by mobile computing device manufacturers includes relying on sensor data to determine the proximity of the user's body to the mobile computing device and adjusting the RF energy output levels accordingly. However, certain mobile computing devices are capable of operating in multiple physical configuration modes, which may result in the sensor data and/or threshold pertaining thereto, to be inaccurate, which in turn, may cause the RF energy output levels to be adjusted improperly. Such an improper adjustment could result in the mobile computing device operating in a particular physical configuration mode at a less than optimal performance level, or worse, could result in the mobile computing device operating in violation of FCC regulations.